


Someday Maybe

by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18



Series: Just A Touch [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ashton Irwin Loves Luke Hemmings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Luke Hemmings Loves Ashton Irwin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18
Summary: There was no hope for Luke when he accidentally developed feelings towards everyone's favorite drummer.----Or, Luke is doomed. Or, maybe he isn't.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Just A Touch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862008
Kudos: 52





	Someday Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unedited because if I were to edit, I'd never get anything posted. Ever.

Luke is fucked.

And not in the way he'd like.

The tingling in his limbs reminds him of the amount of alcohol he's consumed because of his current predicament. 

The once curly haired blond dancing no more than ten feet away was to blame for Luke's drinking.

The dark haired male was dancing with a girl Luke can not remember the name of, one that they seen often when they went out. 

He supposes she's a groupie now.

And the way she's grinding on Ashton makes Luke's blood boil.

At least, it would if Luke could feel anything other than the tingly sensation of being drunk.

There's a laugh from his right and Luke lets his head fall to the side to watch Michael lay and arm across the back of Crystal's chair, his eyes lighting up at whatever she had said. Even Calum had his arm around his girlfriend (It's complicated with them ok? A story for another time really...) and both of them were trying to stifle their laughs at what was said.

It would have felt lonely but Luke was so happy for both his bandmates. Both of them had found someone even if Calum had yet to figure it out. 

"Luke!" The happy chirp of Ashton drug Luke crashing back into reality and he suddenly remembered why he hated this situation so much.

The drummer was standing no more than six inches away from Luke, the crowded space giving Luke the perfect opportunity to look at the hazel eyed man. 

Ashton was covered in sweat, much like after they played a full set. His hair was tasseled from fingers running through the locks and his eyes were bright with excitement.

All in all, Luke would say he is the definition of sex with legs. (Which, Luke will say, even Ashton's legs are attractive.) 

"Yes?" The man curses himself when the word comes out slurred. 

Ashton's eyes widen a small fraction before he takes a small step forward, almost standing chest to chest with Luke.

"Are you okay?" Hazel eyes that were once alight with happiness seemed to fall slightly into a concerned gaze. 

Luke felt his insides flutter in hope.

It didn't last long when Michael piped up from his seat.

"Yo! Ash. I think our boy has had a little too much to drink!" The blonde laughed as Crystal curled into his side a little more, her eyes downcast but a soft smile playing on her lips.

Ashton let his gaze flick back towards Luke Briefly. "How much is 'too much' Mikey?"

Michael pretended to think for second before shrugging his shoulder unoccupied by Crystal. 

"Lost count after shot number thirteen..."

Luke let his head fall forward slightly, feeling dizzier then he had before. 

"Jesus Luke..." Ashton placed his hands on either side of Luke's body from tipping forward completely. "I think it's time for you to call it a night."

Leaving his right hand on Luke's waist, Ashton said goodbye to their friends before guiding the blonde to the nearest exit.

The cool air felt refreshing on Luke's sweaty skin and he began to question why he hadn't left sooner.

There was a pause for a few moments while Ashton went off to get their driver, leaving Luke to lean heavily against a telephone pole near the doorway that led into the club.

"I swear you boys never will learn.." The older man grumbled as he held the door open for Luke to stumble into the backseat next to Ashton.

And although he is much larger in frame than Ashton, Luke rests his head on Ashton's shoulder. 

He lets his eyes drift shut for a moment and he thinks he feels a flutter of lips kissing his forehead before he is lost in the black abyss that is sleep.

\----

Luke knows by the pounding in his head that he is hungover in the morning. 

And he hates himself a little more when he doesn't find pain pills in his nightstand.

Rolling over, he buries his face in the solid surface and lets out a whine in frustration.

And hand comes up to tangle itself in Luke's hair and out of instinct Luke leans into the touch instead of panicking. 

Which he knows he should be doing but something seems comforting and calming about this hand. 

It seems familiar. Safe. 

"Go back to sleep Lu," Ashton's voice floats to Luke's ears. "It'll pass in a bit. Just close your eyes and sleep."

Luke does as Ash says and lets himself fall asleep again with fingers carding through his blond hair.

Not before realizing he has a very prominent boner pressing against Ashton's thigh. 

But he's too far gone to care that Ashton feels him or that Ashton also has a boner.

\----

Luke leans his head against the window of the car as he watches the city flash by the window.

Ashton is sleeping on his shoulder and Luke can't help but let a smile tug the corners of his lips up. 

He has learned that Ash is a heavy sleeper, most comfortable when curled up against a person. (Michael notes from his seat across the vehicle that Ashton only cuddles with Luke.) 

Ashton lets out a soft snort before burying his head more into Luke's shoulder.

The inside of Luke's stomach erupts with butterflies at the feeling of Ashton nudge against him, seeking his comfort first even if he is asleep and even though he is probably thinking of someone else.

Resting his head back against the window, Luke closes his eyes and lets sleep take him too.

(Ashton kisses the side of Luke's neck several seconds too late as Luke is already snoring softly above him and Ashton both curses and praises that he didn't act sooner on his instincts.)

\----

The moment Luke steps into the room, he can sense something is off.

He's not sure what it is but the off feeling only intensifies the further into the room he ventures.

His feelings are confirmed when he catches sight of the bodies laying on the bed.

Ashton has his limbs tangled with those of some girls. Her hair was splayed over her back and Luke felt the twist of jealousy in his gut as he watched them. 

"Ash?" he called out to the supposed sleeping man on the bed. 

Slowly opening his eyes, Ash takes a moment to take in his surroundings because he is more than certain there was no body in bed with him when he fell asleep. Much less a body that is very female and a body that is very not Luke.

"What the fuck?" He mutters, much louder than he meant to if the flinch Luke gives at his words are anything to go by.

He shoves at the shoulders of the girl laying on top of him and watches as she looks up at him with confused eyes.

"Ash... what's wrong?" her voice is too whiny, making Ash pull the covers that weren't over her body to cover his face. He lets out a groan.

"What are you doing here AJ?" he lets all the venom seep into his tone as he waits not-so-patiently for her response.

"I..." she looks guilty of something. "I needed to be near you. I missed you and..." 

She never got to finish because Ashton was out of the bed in a flash, pulling an old t-shirt over his head. (He wouldn't realize until much later that he grabbed Luke shirt and it smells just like him.)

"I never gave you a key to our room." His tone is very accusatory because he has every right to be mad about this.

Luke just watches from the doorway as Ash interacts with this women. 

He may take a small ounce of pride in the way he seems to want her gone now. 

"I..." She looks even more guilty now. "Asked to come up from your manager. He knows me so he let me up."

Ashton has had enough of this. He's still somewhat asleep and he knows that Luke is annoyed with him by the simple fact that Luke is refusing to look at him.

"Just get your stuff and leave," he says with little room for arguing because he's already had enough of her.

AJ looks like she wants to argue with Ashton for a split second before he shoots her a glare that causes her mouth to snap shut.

She's gone pithing three minutes and Ashton finally lets his shoulders relax when the door finally shuts with a soft click.

"I have no clue who she fucked to get in here but we need to work on better security," Ashton mumbles, not sure at first if Luke even heard him.

The blond just rolls his eyes in annoyance and strolls over to his bed, kicking his shoes off before grabbing his laptop and plopping down on the soft mattress.

"It's not any of my business who you bring back to our room Ash." The words sting before they even leave his mouth. "Just make sure they are gone before I get back next time."

They sit in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Ashton get up from his spot on the desk chair to make his way towards the door. He grabs the leather jacket hanging by the door before opening the wooden door. 

"The only person that I want in this room other than me is currently sitting on his bed." His tone is sharp. "But yeah. Next time I wake up with somebody who isn you, I'll make sure they're gone."

With that, the door slams and Ashton is gone.

\----

Playing a set has always given Luke a chance to unwind. To release all the pent up frustration he lets build up in their day-to-day lives.

It doesn't solve the aching need he now harbors for the drummer siting five feet to his left on the makeshift stage.

He has messed up the lyrics four times in the last hour. 

Lyrics he wrote. 

Lyrics he wrote three years ago.

Luke just admits he can't focus enough to want to care about the words anymore and he's just standing with his head down now.

Luke knows the guys are all worried. Luke almost never messes up his owns words.

But, he also has never seemed this stressed by whatever it is that is stressing him.

No one will ask though because they know when he's ready to tell them what's going on in his head, he will.

Until then, they will tease him about it in the most caring way they can.

"Luke. Didn't you write those lyrics?" Cal asks from his place to Luke's far left, bass in his hands. "Seems a little ironic that those are the ones you forget mate."

A giggle erupts from the opposite side of the room where the girls sit on the couch. All four of them are in oversized hoodies and leggings, the epitome of comfort.

"Go easy on him Cal." The blue eyed blonde speaks for Luke. "He's had a rough past couple of months. Just like the rest of you. I can understand that it's affecting him more than the rest of you." She lets her soft gaze fall to Luke. "Don't listen to him. You are still amazing. You're allowed a few slip ups here and there."

All Luke can do is nod in thanks.

"Thanks JJ," his words are soft. "Take five guys. I need a few moments to straighten my head."

Luke hears the sound of intsraments being put down and he turns on his heel to walk out the side door.

Ashton needs to find somewhere else to park his being other than Luke's head because it's beginning to affect the way he preforms.

As if the man knew Luke was thinking about him, appeared at Luke's side.

His hazel eyes were full of concern.

"You okay Luke?" his voice was soft, as if he spoke any louder he might scare Luke. or worse, break him.

There is a long pause before Luke answers.

"Would you believe me if I said I'm fine?" 

"Not even a little bit," Luke wanted Ashton to touch him, to run a hand over Luke's back soothingly, to rest a palm on his shoulder, anything to have contact.

But Ashton left him hands resting at his sides as he watched Luke with careful eyes.

"Do you want talk about it?" He asks the question he already knows the answer to.

"Luke gives him a look from the corner of his eyes and Ashton let's his shoulders slump in defeat.

"If you ever want to talk about it, you know I will listen."

Maybe that was the problem with this whole situation. That Ashton is still there for Luke and this is the one thing Luke can't talk to him about because if he does, he could ruin everything.

Because he is sure of three things.

1\. Ashton and the guys have absolutely no idea that Luke is bisexual.

2\. He is ninety nine percent sure Ashton isn't gay and/or bisexual.

3\. Luke shouldn't have romantic feelings towards the guy who he considers his best friend.

Besides those three things, Luke has always come to Ashton first when needing help in figuring himself out.

Ashton has always seemed to have himself figured out in a way that the rest of the guys hadn't been able to understand so when they had problems in their personal lives regarding who they were as people, they always seemed to gravitate towards the drummer.

"Yeah. I know. I just need to figure it out for myself first." It was a safe answer. it didn't give anything away and it promised Luke time alone with Ashton when he 'figured it out.'

A hand rested on Luke's shoulder a moment before letting go and Luke heard heavy footfalls as they retreated back towards the side door.

With a creak of old, worn metal, Ashton disappeared from Luke ears. 

Letting his fall between his knees, Luke let out a hiss of frustration.

He was so fucked.

\----

Three days later, Luke has mustered the courage to tell Ashton part of his current problem.

He had decided to start small. And by small, he meant coming out of the closet to the guy that he wanted in the closet with him.

"Hey Ash. You got a minute?"

The drummer lifted his gaze from his laptop scream to Luke, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips when he caught sight of the blond in the doorway.

"Yeah. All the time in the world," he gestured to the seat on the couch beside him and watched as Luke pushed off the wall and hesitantly sat down beside him. "What do you have on your mind Lu?"

Luke began to fiddle with the string on his shirt out of nerves. God, who knew coming out would be easier said than done?

"How do you know that you're straight?" It seems like the best way to start this conversation.

"Excuse me?" His tone wasn't demanding, just confused and worrisome. 

"How do you know you're straight?" Luke asked again, still refusing to look at Ashton.

Ashton felt his eyes widen a fraction. Could Luke be asking him if it was okay to not be straight. 

He knows how he feels for Luke is far more than just friends and the hope bubbling inside Ashton is enough to make him want to shout from the rooftops how in love with the blond he is.

"I... I wouldn't know how to tell if I was straight...." His voice was so soft he wasn't sure if Luke heard him at first.

"What?" Luke's eyes are wide in shock.

Ashton sighs before averting his gaze back down to his laptop screen, work long forgotten now.

I wouldn't know how to tell if I was straight unless it hit me upside the head an iron frying pan," He wanted to add 'its all your fault too' but he decides he probably shouldn't say that just yet.

Luke is shocked. He's pretty sure Ashton has never shown any interest in someone of the same sex and if he had, Luke was sure it wasn't around any of the guys.

"Since when?" He couldn't help but ask because, its been almost ten years they've known each other and Luke would've never have known unless he was told otherwise.

Ashton hesitated before answering. "Since this one guy back a while ago. He made me change my perspective on my sexuality."

The answer screams safe to Ashton because it could have been any guy, but he was talking about Luke. Ten years is a long time to wait for someone who you can't have.

"was he worth it?" Luke asks, his eyes downcast. He hopes Ashton doesn't still having feelings for this mystery man anymore.

"Every damn day he is worth it." Ashton saw Luke's shoulders sink in defeat and he thinks maybe there is a split second chance to tell Luke. Tell him how much Ashton loves him, how much he wants him, how much he needs him. 

But he can't say any of this so instead he says 

"There will never be a day where he isn't worth everything to me."

Luke just nods.

"I think I'm bisexual." Luke states after there is a too long pause between the two men.

Ashton lets a small gasp rip past his lips, partly out of surprise and part out of hope.

He gets up from his chair, snapping his laptop closed a little harder than strictly necessary and plops down beside Luke. He pulls the taller man into a tight, bone crushing hug and kisses his hairline out of instinct to comfort the man who was beginning to sob softly into Ashton's shoulder.

"Hey Luke. Hey. It's okay." He pauses to stroke a hand up and down Luke's back. "Nothing to cry about. Perfectly okay to be bisexual."

He tells himself not let any of the pet names slips past his lips as he comforts the man sitting almost on top of him by this point.

"It's okay. I am still here for you Luke."

He brings his hand up higher to strokes the bleached locks on top of Luke's head as he continues to comfort the taller man.

"It'll all be okay, I promise."

\----

Telling Calum, Michael, JJ, and Crystal goes better than planned. 

Michael and Cal just smile widely at Luke before pulling him into a pair of bone crushing hugs.

Crystal smiles wide and gives him a bone crushing hug, playing a kiss on his cheek afterward.

JJ is the only one who looks over at Ashton who's sitting in the corner of the room before hugging Luke tighter than the other three. 

"If it's him, tell him." her lips brush his ear as she speaks. Luke knows she knows. She always knows them, better than even they know themselves more times than not. JJ is special like that.

When she lets go of Luke's shoulders, she has a smile panted on her lips and she lets her eyes shine.

"We're proud of you," she states before turning to take her place beside Crystal on the couch.

"We are so glad that you trusted us with this Luke." Cal wraps an arm around JJ and Michael nods with a happy smile on his face. They are smiling at him. 

Ashton coughs from his corner perch, eyes that have been watching Luke for the whole duration of his announcement now soft.

"Can we get back to practice now or can we go celebrate like real friends?"

The crowd cheers to celebration.

\----

Several days later, Luke notices a shift in the way him and Ashton interacts with him. 

Small things like Ashton brushing the back of his hand along Luke's side, or the way he let his arms rest comfortably on the b of chairs and couches when Luke is next to him.

Luke thinks he's starting to drive himself crazy with the way he has been thinking Ashton is doing all of these things.

Like now, sitting in the studio, a pad of pepper in his lap as he scribbles down some possible lyrics on the paper. Ashton has a arms resting on the back of the couch, peering over Luke's shoulder to look at the lyrics scribbled down on the page.

"Maybe we could try a rhythm like this," Michael says before playing a riff that sounds like an old punk track they used to rock out to in their younger years. "Give the fans a taste of our old style again?"

His finger kept playing different rhythm patterns on the strings and Luke looses his train of thought when Ashton places his arm around Luke, pulling the tller boy close to his side before grabbing the pen.

"I was thinking we could go for a more...soft tone." He states as he scribbles down more words under Luke's creating a half decent lyric.

Michael's fingers fumble for a few seconds as he begins strumming a softer sounding riff.

Ashton nodded before tightening his arm around Luke.

"Much closer to a ballad. With very country sounding lyrics."

Their producer Andrew gave a curt nod in their direction before continuing. "I think you guys could handle that aspect very well. You have the talent for it and it could work well in your favor."

Cal strums something on his bass before he smiles. "I like that idea. I think we could go for a rougher sound. Less produced and leading to a more natural sound. Its been a while since we have done something like that."

Ashton's hand is scribbling more words down on Luke notepad but Luke himself has stopped paying attention. He's far too focused on the way Ashton's arm fits so nicely around his waist, how even though they are in a room with all their friends, he still doesn't waver in his actions.

They sit and record their song in about twenty minutes that day, everything coming together as if it's meant to.

Luke can't wait till they can start the album now.

\----

They recorded the entire album by the time Luke realizes how much things have changed between him and Ashton.

The subtle touches are more public now, Ashton hardly hesitating when the two of them are in public together.

The newspapers began having a field day with it when Ashton wrapped his arm around Luke's waist when they entered the studio one Saturday morning.

It unnerved Luke because if Ashton felt something towards the blond, why couldn't he just say it instead of making Luke suffer at his silence.

After months of playing this 'game,' Luke just wanted answers.

But, he was way too afraid of the outcome if he did ask the questions he so desperately wanted the answers to.

So, he just sat back and let Ashton do his thing. Because there was no way on Earth Luke was gonna complain about this kind of attention from Ashton.

The older man in question was struggling with an internal battle.

He wanted so badly to just ask Luke out. To be able to hold him without people expecting answers from the pair. He wanted to love Luke in ways that he couldn't.

So he took what he could from Luke. Small touches to his hands when they walked side by side, an arm wrapped around his waist when they were out and about, and his thigh brushing Luke's when they sat beside one another in interviews and in the studio.

it kills him every time he wants to do more but he knows he can't.

Not until Luke asks him to.

So, while Luke is struggling with his thoughts of Ashton, Ashton is battling himself with waiting on Luke.

\----

It all comes to a abrupt halt one night after the first show on their album release schedule.

Luke is sitting on his bed in their shared room, the light from his laptop lighting the dark room.

He was focused on the movie playing, one he couldn't remember the name of, trying to keep up with the plot while juggling his thoughts of Ashton.

Ashton must surely be there for the sole reason to cause Luke to die of a heart attack because he sure as hell made it his job to give Luke one.

During their show, both men were feeling particularly flirting, starting up a banter between songs. Ashton had made a remark about Lukes shirt that had sent Luke into a deep blush. His retaliation? Bring up the moment where Ashton messed up his drum solo earlier that show. 

This banter had been smooth, natural, until Calum intervened and told them to (half joking, because Calum now sees what JJ did months before anyone else.) to get a room. And then muttered as he said they already had one. And that they should take their flirting there instead.

The crowd had laughed loudly, assuming there was nothing more to this exchange than boys being boys but Luke glared at Calum from the corner of his eye anyways.

Ashton, who had been quiet for a few long moments chose that moment to comment with "Maybe when we finish our set, I'll do just that."

The crowd had burst into laughter again.

Luke just felt his jaw drop as he turned to look back Ashton, but the man had averted his gaze down towards his drum kit to adjust something.

It took Luke a solid three minutes to recover from the situation (Thank god Mikey and Cal had started up another session of picking on each other so Luke had time to recover.)

The rest of the set though, Luke could've sworn he felt eyes on him. They burnt holes through the back of his shirt as he lost himself in the music, forgetting about the drummer for the time being.

But, as soon as their set was done, as soon as there was nothing else for Luke to focus on, Ashton flooded his thoughts again.

But when he turned to look for the drummer, he had disappeared fro the stage.

Doing the bow without Ash was so far the most unnatural thing Luke has ever done and the crowd sensed it too by the way they had quieted down.

After one more round of thanks for being a killer crowd, the remaining men were shooed off stage by management and sent straight into the dressing room.

Ashton was no where to be seen anywhere from the stage to their dressing room and Luke was beginning to worry.

Where had their (his?) drummer gone?

With Mikey and Cal walking ahead of him, he let his mind wander to all the reasons Ashton could have bolted.

Was he in need of the bathroom? Did he suddenly feel sick? Or, was Luke lucky enough to be on his thoughts?

He didn't have time to think much more on the topic as their manager walked into the room and congratulated them on another job well done, stating he especially liked their banter tonight.

Luke didn't pay him any attention though, his thoughts still focused on Ash.

When they had finally finished everything they needed to for the night, the three remaining boys piled into the car and began the short journey back to their hotel.

Ashton was still no where to be found.

When they reached their respective rooms, Luke mumbled a goodnight towards Cal and Michael before inserting his key and opening his door.

He expected Ash to be in their room but he wasn't

Several hours later, Luke had dove into a binge on Netflix, waiting up for Ashton to finally come back.

Because Luke needed to talk to Ash now.

When the door finally creaked open, Luke looked up from his computer to stare at Ash, who looked like a mess.

His eyes were bloodshot, dark circles had begun to form under his eyes and his once blond hair was sticking up at a million odd angles.

"What are you still doing up Lu?" his voice was harsh, like he'd been gargling rocks.

Luke slowly shut his laptop as Ash turned on the light.

"I was waiting for you. You just disappeared after our set and we were all worried about you..." Luke let some of the hurt bleed into his tone.

Ashton sat on the edge of his bed and began to unlace his boots, refusing to meet Luke's concerned gaze.

"I needed a moment to myself. Is that too much to ask?" Ash felt bad for the way his tone sounded so harsh but he really didn't want to do this now. He couldn't lose Luke now.

"A little warning would be nice next time. Everybody lost their shit over your leaving," Luke tried not to sound more hurt but it didn't work. And after a moment of silence, he began to ramble. "I was scared Ash. I didn't know where you were or what was wrong. I don't know the last time I was that scared for somebody..."

He let out a breath when Ash sat up straight to look him in the eye.

"Why Luke?" He asked. "Why worry about me? Why would it be bad if I just disappeared?"

Luke felt his heart break a little as Ashton asked him these questions.

"Why wait for somebody who isn't worth it?"

That was the last straw for Luke.

"How could I not wait for you?" His voice was soft but it caught Ashton's attention nonetheless. "It's so hard to not worry about people you care so much about."

They locked eyes and Ashton asked Luke what he needed to know.

"Why care so much for me Luke?"

Luke wants to lie, to give him a fake answer. Anything to avoid the pain he'll feel when he says the next words.

But he doesn't.

"Because I love you damnit!" 

Ashton's eyes go wide. 

Luke's are wider at the realization of what was just said.

Neither moved for a long time, both trapped in their own heads.

Luke began to feel his chest tightening, the constricted feeling becoming almost painful after a few moments.

He had ruined everything with that confession.

While they had said they loved one another before, Luke realizes that it was never said just between the two of them. In such a way that the emotion took over.

No, an 'I love you' has never been this.

Luke slowly began to stand up, placing his laptop on his bed and making his way to the door. 

Just before he rested his hand on the knob, a large, warm hand gripped his shoulder, preventing Luke from leaving.

"You don't get to say things like that and walk away." Ashton's voice is still hard. "Not without kissing me first."

With a sharp tug, Luke was once again facing Ashton. Luke's eyes widened slightly when their eyes finally locked and Luke saw all the pent up emotions flash across hazel eyes.

Hurt.

Worry.

Hope.

Love.

Luke ducked his head slightly, resting his forehead against Ashton's.

"You have to be sure. Because I'm afraid if I do, it won't be a one time thing..." His voice was a soft whisper, lips almost touching Ashton's as they stood breathing heavy.

Arms wrapped around Luke's neck, the older boy letting his eyes fall shut in hope.

"God Luke. Please just kiss me..." Ashton wanted Luke to just do what he has so desperately wanted Luke to do for years now.

With a small gasp, Luke closed the distance between them and lay his lips against Ashton's.

Their first kiss was soft, with a need to be passionate as the more time passed, the hungrier the kiss became. 

Luke brought his arms up to wrap around Ashton's waist, dragging them so they were flush against one another for the first time. He moaned at the feeling of solid muscle beneath his fingers as he dug them into the skin on Ashton's back, trying to pull him even closer.

The soft moan that Ashton let slip into their kiss was just another reason for Luke to pull him closer.

Ashton's hands had moved from their interlocked position on the back of Luke's neck to burying themselves in the blond locks, tugging softly to let Luke know what he liked.

It was Luke's ideal first kiss; and if he could he would like to take a photo so this moment would last for an eternity.

The need to breath again caused both boys to pull apart and stare at one another through hooded lids.

"I think I need you to kiss me like that agin.." Ashton was breathing heavy, his pupils beginning to blow wide. "Cause I need more...Luke, I need all of you. Everything you have to give..."

His voice was strained, like it hurt him to admit these things out loud.

"Want to kiss you again." Luke left a small peck on Ash's lips. "Need to kiss you again..."

With that admission, they both surged forward again, lips meeting in a fiery passion that had begun early in their first kiss.

Luke's arms left Ashton's waist and reached down to pat the backs of his thighs, encourage the other boy to jump and wrap his arms around Luke's waist.

Ashton left the ground, landing with his legs tightly around the other man's waist, their kiss never breaking once as Luke moved them.

Before they left the entryway to their room, Luke pushed Ashton against the nearest wall, making sure to trap his body with his arms.

"Fuck...Luke.." Ashton whined when Luke tore his lips away from Ashton's.

"I know Ash. I know..."

Luke trailed his already swollen lips down Ashton's jaw and left small kisses where ever his lips could reach.

"Been waiting so long for you Luke." Ashton let out a deep breath when Luke began peppering kisses along his exposed neck, moaning loudly when Luke began sucking on a sweet spot where his neck met the muscle of his shoulder. "So fucking long..."

Luke stopped kissing Ashton's neck in order to get a look at the other man properly. he took note of how beautiful Ashton looked, well kissed and sweaty from their endeavors by the door.

"Tell me how long Ash," he wanted to know how much time he had been wasting over this silly little fear of rejection.

"Years Luke. Been waiting years to kiss you. To have you. To love you..." A moan cut his words off when Luke dove back in to suck harder at the spot on his neck.

There was a few moments where the only noise that was heard were Ashton's pants and small moans, and Luke fell in love with those sounds. He knew that they were made by him because he was doing good for Ashton.

Luke pulled them away from the wall and began to slowly make his way towards his bed.

He gently laid Ashton down on top of the sheets and crawled over him, settling perfectly between the apex of Ashton's thighs. (Luke can't help but think they were made for him. Ashton think about how Luke belongs there, no one else.)

Propping himself up on his elbows, he leans back over Ash with a stupid grin on his face.

"Years huh?" his lips brush Ash's, who closes his eyes and nods.

When he opens his eyes again, Luke has a soft look on his face, the one where he feels bad about something before he speaks again.

"I have so much time to make up for..." 

He swoops down and attaches they're lips together again.

\----

In the morning, after several hour of peaceful sleep, there's a heavy knock on the door to Ashton and Luke's room. 

JJ is impatient however and uses the spare key card that she has to all the boys room and opens the door quietly.

She stops before too much light filters in and stares at the untouched bed to the left.

And then her eyes drag to the mass of bodies in the other bed.

Ashton's dark head is resting on Luke's bare chest, and old t-shirt covering his shoulders.

JJ lets a grin break out on her face as Cal slowly creeps up behind her. 

he rests his head on top of hers to get a view of the room before breaking into a grin of his own.

"We should leave them sleep babe," he kisses the top of her head and they slowly closed the door again.

JJ turned to Cal and rose an eyebrow. 

"Don't you think it's about time they finally realized their feelings for one another?" her voice said she was highly amused with Cal's lack of shock at the situation.

Cal just chuckled, a sound coming from deep in his chest as he kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his chest.

"Don't take it as a lack of surprise." He grins from ear to ear. "Consider it an 'about damn time.' Been waiting since we started this mess for them to figure it out."

JJ just smiles and buries her nose in Cal's chest.

"Better late than never right?"

He grins down at her.

"Yeah. We can leave them sleep for a while. I think they deserve it after this."

With a last look at the door to make sure it was shut tight, the pair began making their way back to their own room, leaving the two to their own devises for the day.


End file.
